


The Psychology of Bimbofication

by raptor4d4



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boob Jobs, Brainwashing, Cock Slut, F/F, F/M, Foot Jobs, Gangbang, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Hypnotism, Incest, Lesbian Sex, Master/Pet, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mind Control, Mind Manipulation, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgy, Parent/Child Incest, Psychology, Public Masturbation, Sex, Sexual Slavery, Stockings, Tribadism, bimbo, bimbofication
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 13:18:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8892247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raptor4d4/pseuds/raptor4d4
Summary: Bethany Bowson, a beautiful and successful psychologist and working mother, recounts in her diary some recent events as her first year of teaching psychology at her old college comes to an end.  All her students must submit one final project before they can graduate.  Little does she suspect that one of her more perverted students has one prepared that will change her life forever!





	

[Disclaimer]

This is a wholly original story and a complete work of fiction.

Any resemblance to any actual persons or events is entirely coincidental. 

** The Psychology of Bimbofication **

**_Friday, April 15 th 2016_ **

Well diary, it is almost over. My first year teaching at my old alma mater. It’s still hard to believe that it’s been almost 20 years since I, Bethany Bowson, graduated from here with a degree in psychology. Everything went by so fast! I got my degree and got a job at a good practice. My career almost got derailed for a while when my ex-boyfriend left me high and dry with a baby on the way. But I managed to juggle both my career and raising my sweet little girl. Now she’s 18 and going to be starting college here next year! I’m so proud of her.

Maybe that’s one of the reasons I decided to take up teaching? Sweet little Cindy has expressed interest in following in her mother’s footsteps. Maybe I wanted to be there when she was ready so I could teach her? Well, she’ll have a few years left to wait until she gets to me. I’m teaching advanced classes to seniors. It has been a very enjoyable experience. Well, mostly enjoyable. 

My first year I had the honor of teaching some of the best and brightest minds, all eager to soak up my knowledge and step into the field of psychology. But I question the intentions of one of my students. His name is Ronald but his friends all call him “Rocky”. At first I thought of Rocky as one of my most eager students. Always the first to get to class and sitting front and center in the first row. He never took his eyes off me during a lecture and seemed to soak up my every word. However today I learned that he may have had _other_ things on his mind during my lectures…

Earlier this evening after class I discovered that a student had left their phone behind. It was unlocked and was showing a string of text messages. I really shouldn’t have looked but my eyes just happened to catch a glimpse at a picture the owner was sending someone. It was me. A rather embarrassing picture of me. It was from two days ago when I got caught in a sudden and fierce rainstorm and didn’t have an umbrella. I was soaked to the bone by the time I got to class. My shirt was completely transparent, showing off my bra and my breasts. One student was kind enough to lend me a dry jacket to wear but I guess I didn’t put it on fast enough to keep someone from taking this picture. But even worse was how underneath the picture the culprit added the name “Betty Boobson”. This infuriated me to no end. This is a bit embarrassing to recollect but it’s not the first time I heard that name. When I was in college I had a run-in with some unpleasant types who branded me with that nickname. I’ve always been rather…well-endowed in that department. I never had trouble getting a date. Though it did make it harder for me to find someone who was interested in my mind rather than my breasts. 

I scrolled through the chat to find out who took this picture and who owned this phone, either to return it or slap them silly. I’m not sure which. Needless to say I was shocked to learn this phone belonged to Rocky. Even more shocked was I when I saw some of the other pictures he sent to his friend. All of them of me. And several of them at unwanted angles. I don’t know how or when but Rocky took pictures of me under my skirt. He must have been holding his phone at an upward angle when he was talking to me and took a picture of my black lace panties. 

In between the pictures were endless rants about how Rocky would like to have sex with me. Though he used much more vulgar and…explicit language to describe it. I was disgusted. One of my best students was a pervert! And I was the target of his lust! This is all depressing, disgusting and infuriating at the same time. He is a brilliant student with a keen understanding of the human mind. I’d hate to have him expelled but I’ll probably have no choice. 

Today is Friday and Rocky will have gone home by now. I’ll keep his phone and return it to him on Monday. I was planning to talk to him then anyway. Each student is to hand in one final project to me before summer. Rocky is late with his. I was going to talk to him about it. Now we’re going to have a very different conversation. 

**_Monday, April 18 th 2016_ **

I spoke with Rocky today. I asked him to stay after class so we could talk about his project. His expression was priceless as I slid his phone across my desk towards him. I expressed my extreme disappointment in him, not just in his inappropriate behavior towards me but about his project being late. I told him that I had no choice but to report him and warned him that this would certainly mean expulsion. 

Rocky’s reaction was not what I expected. He seemed very…accepting of it. But even stranger still was that even though he was about to be kicked out of school he wanted to make sure he got his final project to me. He said it was a masterpiece but it still wasn’t quite finished. He would have to give it to me in segments. He handed me a flash drive with the first part on it. 

I don’t know why I took it. I really should have just given it back. Why bother grading something for someone who was no longer a student? Perhaps I was a little intrigued that he would want to give it to me anyway? I took it and resolved to report him in the morning. 

I plugged his flash drive into my laptop after he left. I was really curious what this project of his was all about. Immediately I felt I had another reason to have him expelled. 

_The Psychology of Bimbofication_

That was the title of his project. I was completely disgusted when I read that. But still I decided to read it to see what Rocky’s perverted little mind had cooked up. 

His project was in the form of an animated presentation. A strange spiral swirled in the background as each slide provided arguments and evidence regarding the process of bimbofication. It was actually…a very engrossing read. I had trouble taking my eyes off the screen as I read it. Rocky argued that deep down every woman wanted to be a bimbo. They wanted to be sexy and submissive, wearing only the most provocative clothing to show off their figure and cleavage. They wanted to wear extremely tall high heels to make their ass more pronounced. And underwear? Forget it. Nothing should cover the two gorgeous melons on a woman’s chess or obscure their beautiful ass cheeks. At least, that’s what Rocky had written. 

His final slide was just the spiral that was present throughout the presentation. It spun around and around my screen like a vortex that was trying to suck me in. Why did Rocky include this? Was he trying to hypnotize me or something? After a while I laughed and closed down my laptop. Only after I shut it off did I realize how late it was. I checked my watch and was shocked that over two hours had passed! I didn’t think Rocky’s report was THAT long! I really needed to get going. I suddenly remembered some important shopping I had to do before going home tonight. I needed to get it done and get home to have dinner with Cindy!

I’m about to go to bed now and I’ve been thinking about Rocky. I’m beginning to wonder if maybe I was too harsh on him. He’s a young man, after all. It was natural for men his age to have dirty thoughts about his sexy teachers and take some rather flattering pictures of them. And I _am_ rather sexy. In one of his text messages he called me a “milf”. The term actually does describe me rather well. I have some rather spectacular tits and a nice ass. My ex-boyfriend, Cindy’s father, always praised me about my body. He liked me to wear stockings to show off my slender legs. I used to wear all kinds of low cut dresses back then to show off my assets. Haven’t worn anything like that in a long time though. Been too focused on raising Cindy and my work. My clothing was much more conservative now. I seldom wear a skirt that goes above the knees or have a top that shows off any cleavage at all. 

Yes, now that I think about it I was too hard on Rocky. He’s a good kid. A good student. I’ll give him another chance. Besides, I want to see the rest of his project!

**_Tuesday, April 19 th 2016_ **

My students were acting rather strange today. All through class they seemed rather uncomfortable. I really don’t understand why. Nothing was out of the ordinary as far as I could tell. Though Rocky did say something strange to me when he dropped off his flash drive with the second portion of his project. He simply said, “Nice outfit.” I thanked him but it really wasn’t anything too special. It was just a low cut black dress that showed off my rather ample cleavage. The skirt was very short though and I wonder if any of my students noticed when I bent over that I forgot to put on panties this morning? I’m not sure. It was a new dress I was wearing. I stopped at a dress store last night on my way home and bought all the skimpiest dresses I could find and matching sets of high heels. It’s been years since I wore heels this tall and found myself needing to sit down a lot during my lectures. But at least the heels helped show off my ass so that was a plus. 

At any rate, I took Rocky’s flash drive and opened up his second presentation after all my students left. Again he had that strange spiral in the background as his presentation delved into the theories of a bimbo’s sex drive. 

“ _A bimbo is horny all the time. At every opportunity she tries to masturbate. The more people around when she tries it, the hornier and happier she is. A bimbo craves sex all the time and dreams of the day she finds herself a man who will give it to her whenever she wants.”_

Interesting theory he had. Though he was making some interesting arguments his project thus far was sparsely sourced. I would have to take points off for that. I masturbated as I read the rest of it. The entire time I had at least two fingers in my pussy as I skipped through the slides to the final one which again had nothing but a spiral on it. I felt myself growing oddly hot as I fingered myself and teased my clit. I was actually a little surprised. It had been a long time since I felt this good while masturbating! I should do it more often! 

I almost stopped when I heard someone enter the classroom. It was one of the university’s night janitors. He asked me what I was doing there so late. I was about to argue that it was still early until I realized that it was almost 7pm! How did it get so late?! 

I ended up having a nice chat with the janitor. I stayed seated so he couldn’t see me masturbating. My fingers slid in and out of my pussy faster than I ever thought they could move as the man talked to me. Knowing he was standing there and could catch me at it made it feel so much hotter! He didn’t catch on to what I was doing but did notice my face getting flush. I did my best to play it off but it was hard to do as I got closer and closer to an orgasm. I let out a loud grunt and moan when I climaxed and almost fell over. The janitor asked if he should get a doctor but I told him I was fine. I packed up my laptop and hurried out the door. Wonder if he noticed the cum streaming down my legs as I walked? 

I masturbated more when I got home. I masturbated while I had dinner with Cindy and masturbated some more in my office while I went over my notes for tomorrow’s lessons. I’m now masturbating naked in bed before I go to sleep. 

Still don’t know what was wrong with my students today. Even Cindy was acting strangely at dinner! Well, I’m sure it will pass. For now I need to get some sleep. Busy day tomorrow!

**_Wednesday, April 20 th 2016_ **

Today’s lesson was intense! Normally I stand up for most of the lesson but today I spent most of it sitting down. I couldn’t stop masturbating! I had one hand between my legs almost the entire time. There were fifty students in my class and they all had their eyes on me the entire time. Think of it! Fifty students! Fifty people watching me while I finger-fucked myself under a desk! Do you have any idea how arousing that is?!

Rocky dropped off another flash drive with the third part of his project. I couldn’t wait for everyone to leave so I could check it out. 

“ _For every bimbo there is one man to which she will dedicate herself to. One man that she will be utterly submissive towards and obey his every command without hesitation. One man that she will love and serve and fuck at his whim. A bimbo must spend her days practicing for when she finds that man. To that end she must have as much sex as possible. If a bimbo finds a man that appeals to her she must fuck him. She must hone her sexual techniques to make herself the perfect bimbo!”_

Never have I read words that felt so persuasive. A bimbo _should_ always have a man to please. But finding that right one sounded like quite the challenge. So many men out there! I imagine it’s hard to find the perfect one. A bimbo’s life must be harder than you’d think. 

Again more time passed than I expected as I reviewed the project. Suddenly I heard a knocking sound on my desk and realized that the same janitor from last night had already shown up. He said it was 8pm. I checked my watch and he was right! I need to get an alarm clock or something to let me know when it’s time to leave! I was about to pack up to leave when I noticed something. Mr. Janitor was actually a rather strapping man! Probably in his mid-forties and unshaven but he struck me as having a nice, rip body under that jumpsuit. 

I wanted to find out for myself. 

As Mr. Janitor started to clean I sat on my desk and put up one leg. Mr. Janitor wasn’t looking as I spread it to show off my pussy. I waited for me to notice me but he kept pushing that mop of his until I cleared my throat. He looked up and the mop clattered to the floor. I giggled and pulled one of my boobs out of my top. I swirled a finger around the nipple and twiddled it. I licked my lips and moaned sensually as I played with my boob and gently teased my pussy. Mr. Janitor’s expression was priceless as he stared at me, frozen like a statue. 

“Mr. Janitor?” I said to him, still unsure of his name. “Mind helping me with a little…experiment?” I spoke in the most sultry and seductive tone I could manage. It did the trick because like a flash he was on top of me. 

Mr. Janitor pinned me to my desk and kissed me. I helped him undo his jumpsuit and he eagerly pulled his cock out of his underpants. It was huge! Bigger than any boyfriend I’ve ever had! He pressed his cock against my eager pussy and slid it in without any hesitation. I think it’s been about 3 or 4 years since I last had sex. I’ve just been too busy with my job and raising my little girl to have any sort of sex life! I can’t believe what I was thinking! How could I have denied myself something that feels this good for so long?!

Mr. Janitor pounded me like he was trying to hammer me to the desk. I could feel his huge cock sliding deeper and deeper inside me with each thrust. I swear that I could feel it touching my womb! He squeezed and played with my boobs as he fucked me and more than once stopped kissing me so he could suck on a nipple. I wrapped my arms and legs around him, never wanting to let him go. I wanted him to fuck me for as long as possible! 

Eventually he grunted that he was going to cum. He wasn’t wearing any protection and I hadn’t taken anything so I asked him to cum outside me. He obliged and pulled his cock out at the last second. He jerked off and fired his load all over my face and chest. My boobs were coated with semen and my dress was stained. Not that I cared much about the latter. I licked up as much of the cum as I could after he was finished. Delicious! So delicious! I had forgotten how good cum tasted!

Mr. Janitor wanted to go another round but I reluctantly had to stop him. I had to get home to Cindy. But I promised him that I would work late again tomorrow night. I cleaned myself up and hurried home. Though I guess I didn’t clean myself up well enough. Cindy noticed something stuck in my hair. It was cum. I did my best to play it off but I’m not sure if she bought it. 

At any rate, I need to get to bed now. I need to save up my strength for tomorrow! I’m going to have a busy day _and_ a busy night!

**_Thursday, April 21 st 2016_ **

This morning I received an e-mail from Rocky. He said he wasn’t feeling well and couldn’t make it to class today. He sent me the latest portion of his report attached to this e-mail. I quickly started studying it. 

“ _A bimbo must always look the part. Not just skimpy dresses but makeup and hair too. Blonde hair is standard for a bimbo as well as plenty of makeup. A bimbo’s job is to please her man! She must always maintain her appearance!”_

Very true. If a bimbo’s goal was sex appeal she needed to keep up her appearances! But once again I ended up spending too much time studying Rocky’s project. I need to get to school for class! After a quick stop at a beauty parlor of course. 

It was probably my strangest class of all time. All the men were extremely excited to see me. All the women struggled not to look at me. A few of them even walked out of class. I tried to ask them why they were leaving and only one bothered to reply. She said something about my appearance before hurrying out the door. I quickly excused myself and hurried to the nearest restroom to check myself in the mirror. I just spent quite a bit of time and money at that beauty parlor! There better not have been anything wrong with my appearance already!

But as I gazed into the mirror I couldn’t see what they were talking about. My once dark brown hair was now a gorgeous platinum blonde. Lots of eye shadow and eyeliner really helped highlight my beautiful eyes and the ruby red lipstick I was wearing made my lips look utterly desirable. Today I wore a very small white tank top that truthfully may have been a little _too_ tight as it smushed my breasts a little, practically making them pop out of the low cut center. I wore a white and pink striped miniskirt above fishnet stockings and bright pink stiletto heels. I checked myself again and again in the mirror and just couldn’t figure out what those girls thought was wrong. Eventually I dismissed it and strutted back to class with my head held high and my chest sticking out. 

My remaining students seemed very antsy throughout the lecture and surprisingly no one asked any questions. They were certainly paying attention though. None of them could take their eyes off me! They all left in a hurry after class ended. Was there some after school event I wasn’t aware of? At any rate, once they were gone I sat at my desk and waited for Mr. Janitor to arrive. 

I started to wish that Rocky hadn’t sent me his project this morning. For some reason grading it always made time move so much faster. Without it time just dragged on and on as I waited for Mr. Janitor. I spent most of that time masturbating. I kept my feet on the desk and my legs spread wide as I rubbed my pussy as hard and as fast as I could. I only stopped when Mr. Janitor finally showed up. I kept my feet up on the desk as he approached me so he could clearly see how wet and eager I was for his cock. I bit my finger and looked at him innocently, quietly pleading with him to come over and fuck me.

Mr. Janitor was very considerate. He asked me how I wanted him to fuck me tonight. I had to think on this for a minute. Eventually I stood up and leaned over by desk. I pulled up my skirt and spread open my asshole. 

“Anal! I want anal sex!” I told him. No one had ever fucked my asshole before! I wanted to try it! Mr. Janitor was more than happy to oblige. 

I remember grunting painfully as Mr. Janitor inserted the tip of his cock into my asshole. My asshole wasn’t as loose as my pussy so he really had to squeeze it in there. But there was pleasure in this pain and I begged him to keep going. He eventually got it all inside me. He grabbed my head and pinned me down as he thrust his hips, sliding his cock in and out of my tight little hole. It hurt! But felt so good! I was having my first anal sex! You have no idea how happy that made me! He lifted up one of my legs and propped it on the desk as he fucked my ass. I could hear his groin slapping against my lovely ass cheeks as he did. Music to my ears! He pounded me faster and harder until he shot his load into my ass. 

I could feel his white-hot cum inside me. It was delightful! It sent warm feelings all through my body! When he withdrew his cock I almost slid to the floor. It felt so good it took all the strength out of my legs! Mr. Janitor grabbed me by the ass and helped me up. I nearly had an orgasm when I suddenly felt his fingers in my asshole. He wiggled them around inside me and the next thing I knew he was holding two fingers up to my face soaked with his cum. Despite where they had been, I eagerly licked them clean. 

Next I asked Mr. Janitor if I could practice my boobjobs. I removed my top and dropped to my knees. I spread open my cleavage and he slid his cock right in. I sandwiched my boobs around it and started moving them. Mr. Janitor moaned happily as I massaged his cock with my soft bosom. I could see the tip sticking out between them and tried to get in a good lick each time it poked out. I kept asking him if he liked my soft breasts. He said he did and tried to move his cock along with my breasts in synchronization. We got into a good rhythm and it didn’t take long for him to cum again. I quickly tilted my head forward and opened my mouth and I was able to catch most of it. His cum ran along my tongue and tasted like the nectar of the gods! I couldn’t take it anymore and started to blow him! I didn’t care where his cock had just been! I wanted to taste more of his cum!

It was 10pm by the time I finally got home. Mr. Janitor and I fucked all over the classroom. Most of the desk chairs were stained with his cum and my juices. He would have a hell of a mess to clean up tonight but he really didn’t seem to mind at all. I wish my return home was as pleasant as my evening had been. 

Cindy didn’t even recognize me when I first came in. Guess they did a little too good of a job at that beauty parlor! She then proceeded to rage at me about my makeup and my clothes. I didn’t like her tone so I had to put my foot down. I grounded her and told her to go to her room. She called me a whore and stomped off. I probably sat at the kitchen table for a good half hour after that to cool off and masturbate. Even my own precious daughter was acting like the students that walked out of class on me! And calling me a whore! Why did she say that like it was an insult? I always thought it was a compliment! 

I need to get to the bottom of things now. Fortunately I don’t have class tomorrow so I can spend my day talking to my daughter. Hope it goes well! She’s the most important thing in my life. Until I find a man to serve, anyway. 

**_Friday, April 22 nd 2016_ **

Today has been a hell of a day! I’m not sure where to start! Probably at the beginning of course. 

I sent out an e-mail to all my students canceling the office hours I normally keep on Fridays. I wanted to have the whole day to talk to Cindy. I made it very clear last night that she was grounded and not allowed to leave the house. We would work this out no matter what!

Just when I was about to close my e-mail I saw Rocky sent another part of his project. I couldn’t resist. I opened it and started reading with the spiral swirling before my eyes. 

“ _A bimbo does not need to be lonely. A bimbo must strive to show other women how wonderful it is to be a bimbo. Teach them the ways of the bimbo!”_

I barely had time to comprehend this when I suddenly heard Cindy’s voice. She was standing in my office and claimed that I called her. I didn’t remember doing that but I was glad that she was there. Though she clearly wasn’t. I think my nudity was for some reason making her uncomfortable. I didn’t feel like getting dressed this morning so I didn’t. 

Cindy asked me to put some clothes on and asked what I was so engrossed with on my computer. She said she had been standing there for ten minutes waiting for me to say something to her after I apparently called her in. I felt strangely pleased she asked that. I took her and my laptop into the living room and we sat down on the couch. I plugged in my laptop so it wouldn’t go to sleep on us and showed her today’s portion of Rocky’s project. 

She didn’t say a word as I showed her each slide. When we came to the final slide I let it stay there. The spiral filled the screen and we both watched it. The spiral was beautiful. The spiral is something I must watch. Something we _both_ must watch. Cindy was just as enamored by it as I was. By the whole report, as it seemed. After a while Cindy asked if she could see the earlier portions as well. I was more than happy to share them. I set them up on the computer in her room. Before she got started she apologized to me about her outbursts last night and asked me if we could go out later. I was very happy to hear her apologize and told her we certainly could! 

I returned to my room to masturbate while she finished studying the reports. I needed to rest up because I had a strong feeling it would be a busy night!

Hours later we walked side by side down a downtown street after finishing a lot of shopping and a trip to the beauty parlor. I had to help Cindy walk a bit. She wasn’t used to wearing stiletto heels yet. But she looked beautiful in them along with her shirt skirt, bikini top and her makeup and new blonde hair. Now we _really_ looked like mother and daughter! We were almost twins! We strolled down the street and stopped at the first club we found. The bouncer at the door was just as eager to let us in as we were to get in! 

People were laughing, dancing and drinking all over the club. But we didn’t care about any of that. We were looking for hot dates to fuck! We quickly found them. Two strapping young men in their mid to late twenties standing by the bar. Cindy and I both noticed their erections when we walked up to them. In less than a minute we were swallowing their tongues. I could taste the beer in his mouth as my tongue swirled around his. I ran my leg up his thigh and felt him squeezing my breasts. I took a glance at Cindy and saw her date groping her ass, sliding his hand under her short skirt to get a handful of her teenage flesh. 

This was all just the warmup of course. Cindy and I were soaking wet! We needed some cock in our pussies PRONTO! There weren’t any private rooms in the club so we quickly led out dates into an alley around back. We bent over and rested our hands on the brick wall, sticking our asses out with our skirts hiked up. We gave out asses a little shake to let our dates know EXACTLY what we wanted. I quivered in excitement when I heard my date unzip his fly and almost cried with joy when I felt him inside me. My daughter and I panted and moaned as we struggled to stay on our feet. These guys were good! They knew just how to thrust their hips to plow us good and hard! I’ve suspected for a while that Cindy wasn’t a virgin anymore and this seemed confirmed tonight. She skillfully moved her hips to help her date fuck her good and deep. Either my daughter had more experience with the boys than I thought or she was just a natural bimbo whore at heart. I’m so proud of her!

I pulled open my top so my boobs could bounce around freely. They bounced and swayed beneath me as I stayed bent over while my date fucked me. When my date noticed this he leaned forward so he could squeeze them. But even his large strong hands couldn’t completely wrap themselves around my big melons. Cindy was a different story. She pulled open her top too and was clearly jealous of my larger tits. Hers weren’t small by any means but her date was still able to grasp all of them. 

Despite the jealousy my daughter smiled lovingly at me. I couldn’t help but think of this as a real bonding moment. A mother and daughter out on the town and getting their brains fucked out in an alley. Could anything else create a stronger bond? I’m surprised we never did this sooner!

Though as I write this, I’m beginning to wonder a lot of things. As much as I enjoyed our time out something felt strangely off about it. Don’t get me wrong, it all felt perfectly natural. But if it was so natural then why haven’t we been doing it every day since she turned 18? Why have I held off for so long letting my inner bimbo out? Did something trigger it? 

At any rate, I better wrap this up. Cindy and I brought our dates home tonight and decided to swap. I’m writing all this while my new date is having himself a snack. Cindy is giving her new date a blowjob on my bed right now. I’m tempted to go and join her but I think I hear my own date coming back. Later diary!

**_Saturday, April 23 rd 2016_ **

Despite it being a weekend Rocky is dedicate in getting the rest of his report to me. 

“ _A bimbo must serve and stay loyal to her man. But that doesn’t mean she will only ever fuck him alone. Sometimes her man, her master, will order her to fuck other men. Often multiple men at once! A bimbo must sharpen her gangbang and orgy skills for her master.”_

Something about his words really speaks to me. Cindy too. We both studied it while our dates from last night were waking up. They were about to leave when a brilliant idea struck us. 

We could have an orgy! I realized I had never had one before. That just wouldn’t do! My sexual technique was too rusty after years of abstinence. I needed to get up to speed fast and an orgy would certainly help! Same went for Cindy. She was good but she needed a lot more experience.

We asked our dates to get on their phones and call as many of their friends as they could. We got on our phones too. I called Mr. Janitor and asked him to come over with a bunch of friends. Cindy called a lot of her male classmates and invited them over. 

It was amazing how fast they all got here. Soon there was a mob at our front door and our dates from last night let them all in where Cindy and I waited in the living room. We were wearing white and pink striped stockings and bright pink stiletto heels along with pink dog collars. We stood with our backs to the front door, bending over slightly so they’d notice our asses and eager pussies first and foremost. We turned our heads to greet them and spanked each other’s asses to let them know we were ready and waiting. 

So many cocks. So many cocks! It still makes my head spin thinking about them all! I was a veritable cock junkie today! I knelt on the floor and saw so many cocks hovering in front of my face that I honestly didn’t know which to suck first! I just grabbed one and started blowing it. Delicious! _Beyond_ delicious! I didn’t know who this guy was but his thick meat stick slid right down my throat with ease! I quickly grabbed two other cocks and started jerking them off. So many other men mobbed me and started jerking off as they waited their turns. Some I guess got impatient because they forced me to lean back so I could give one of them a footjob. I wrapped my heels around another man’s cock and stroked it the best I could. I was grateful they made me do this. I needed to pleasure as many men as I could! I couldn’t invite all these people over and let them leave without shooting off a load! That was just bad manners! No matter how many there were, no matter how long it took or how tired I got, I was going to make sure all of them left with a smile on their face!

A tall order. Fortunately I had my daughter with me to share the burden. I caught glimpses of her through the crowd. She was already getting it in her pussy. A man held her around her thighs and pounded her pussy like there was no tomorrow. Cindy had a cock in her mouth and a cock in each hand just like I did. I was surprised to notice that no part of her was touching the ground. Her men were holding her up in the air so they could fuck her holes and were using her feet to stroke their cocks too. My daughter was handling six men at once! I was only fucking four! That wouldn’t do!

It quickly became a contest between Cindy and me. We kept careful count of how many men we each fucked and struggled to take on as many at once as we could. I seemed to be extremely popular with the younger members of the crowd, mostly my daughter’s classmates. They were all eager to sample some milf pussy. I remember at one point two of these horny teens were double-penetrating me. I kept one leg on the coffee table while their strong cocks hammered my pussy and asshole at the same time. Their technique was a little rough around the edges but not too bad overall. Between my grunts and moans I did my best to share my knowledge with them, instructing them on the best way to fuck a woman. Even my psychology students were never this eager to learn from me! Cindy’s teenage cunt proved popular with our older guests. I saw Mr. Janitor lying on the ground and giving my daughter her first anal, just like he did with me. Her eyes rolled back into her head and her tongue flopped around as Mr. Janitor lifted her up and down onto his cock. Talk about being cock drunk! Her mind was so far gone that she didn’t seem to notice when two other men who were jerking off shoot their loads all over her face. The cum ran down her face and into her mouth. She licked some up but her head continued to flop around from Mr. Janitor’s anal sex. He was very good at it! 

And all this happened in just the first few hours! So much more happened after that. Though in truth I’m having trouble remembering all of it. I do recall one time Cindy and I were both spit-roasted. We were both on our hands and knees side by side with a cock in our mouths and a cock in our pussies. We swayed back and forth to pleasure them both until they their loads in our holes. Then the next person in line would have a go at us. Cindy and I also got into a boobjob competition later. If you could call it a competition anyway. I easily won it thanks to my superior rack. Didn’t stop my daughter from trying though. When she realized she couldn’t win she went back to blowjobs. That seemed to be where her real talent was. I swear at one point I saw her swallowing two cocks at once! How did she stretch her jaw like that?!

I could definitely go on but I think I should start wrapping this up. I want to talk to Cindy again before I go to bed. Everyone left about an hour ago. The two of us were a glorious sight, sprawled out over the floor drenched from head to toe in cum. After they were gone we compared our fuck counts. Not exactly sure how many people we had here today. Eighty? Maybe a hundred? Every single one of them fucked us at one point or another and of course plenty came back for seconds. Cindy’s final count was 109 men. Mine was 111. She immediately accused me of lying and padding my count. I assured her that I wasn’t but she still stormed off to her room and slammed her door shut. I’m going to make one last attempt to talk to her tonight. If it doesn’t work, we’ll definitely talk in the morning. Let her cool down a bit first. 

**_Sunday, April 24 th 2016_ **

Today was…wonderful. You wouldn’t have thought so the way it started out. Cindy was still plenty mad at me but she came down for breakfast anyway. I watched her naked boobs bounce as she descended the steps with a grin but that faded when I saw the scowl on her face. We ate in silence while studying Rocky’s latest report. 

“ _Bimbos are women of love. They love not only men but women. They must know how to pleasure other women. Their master may want them to fuck each other or any other women they bring around. They must be equally skilled at pleasuring pussy as they are with cock.”_

What is it about that spiral Rocky includes in his reports that Cindy and I find so captivating? We watched it for a long time even after we finished eating. But we couldn’t watch it all day. We had something important to discuss. 

I tried to talk to Cindy. She sat there and listened but refused to look at me. She sat with her arms crossed under her breasts, lifting them up a bit so they looked a tad bigger. I of course noticed how sexy my daughter was but I don’t think it was until that moment that I realized how much I wanted to play with those gorgeous melons of hers. But I restrained myself. I kept talking to her and begged her to say something to me. Still she refused to turn her head to look at me. 

Desperate times called for desperate measures. I did something I was sure would grab her attention. I placed my hands on her cheeks, forced her to face me…and kissed her. 

I saw Cindy’s eyes widen in shock. She really didn’t expect this! Though I wonder who was more shocked, her or me, when she started groping my breasts immediately after. What was just a kiss turned into a full on snog, her tongue slithering into my mouth as we both moaned with pleasure. 

I quickly found myself sitting in Cindy’s lap. I pressed my chest against hers so our boobs smushed together. She wrapped her arms around my neck and practically devoured my face. All her anger was gone. We became lost in the lust we had for each other. Untapped lust from never once fucking each other. 

I lifted Cindy off her chair and dropped her on the table. I spread her legs and got down on my knees. Before my eyes was my daughter’s quivering pussy. I could see how anxious she was. 

“Fuck me, Mommy. Please lick my pussy!” she pleaded. I’ll never forget those words. Or the way she looked at me. So looked so gentle and innocent when she called me Mommy. She hasn’t done that since she was a little girl! Even if I wanted to, I couldn’t deny her request. I ran my tongue along her pussy from the bottom to her clit. She cried out with delight and struggled not to squirm too much. For the first time I tasted Cindy’s juices straight from her pussy. I tasted them a bit when I sucked a cock that was just inside her but now it was pure and undiluted. It was…delicious. Actually that word hardly does it justice. No word can properly describe the sweet taste of my daughter’s love nectar as it flowed down my throat. I licked her again and again to get her nice and wet. Then I stuck my tongue inside her. 

Cindy screamed as I swirled my tongue around inside her. I heard her say a few things between her screams, most of them “don’t stop” or “lick me right there”. I grabbed her around her thighs to hold her steady while I buried my face in her sweet cunt. Cindy squeezed her boobs like I licked and sucked her pussy. I wanted to get her nice and aroused before we moved onto the next stage. 

I pleasured Cindy. Now it was her turn to pleasure _me!_ I made her get up and drop to her knees. I rested one foot on a chair and spread my legs so she could clearly see my pussy. Cindy ogled it like it was the most glorious thing she had ever seen. She quickly dived in and tried to do the same things that I did to her. She licked me several times before sticking her tongue inside me. The girl was a good study! Just from this one pussy-licking she learned how to pleasure me very well! But Cindy wasn’t content with just licking my pussy. To my surprise, after giving my pussy one last long lick, she began licking and kissing her way up my stomach. She ran her tongue up my chest and licked one of my boobs. She covered it with her saliva and suckled my boob like she did when she was baby. When she was done she looked up at me with all the love and admiration a mother could want from her daughter and she kissed me. 

I fondled Cindy’s boob and gently twisted her nipple while we kissed. I wanted to reward her for doing such a spectacular job! But we weren’t done yet. There was one more thing we needed to do to solidify our reconciliation. We scooted the kitchen table aside and sat on the floor. Slowly we scooted closer to each other with our legs spread and our pussies on full display. We inched them closer and closer together until they touched. Her pussy felt so wet and warm! She said the same thing to me. With warm smiles we started moving, rotating our hips and pelvises to rub our pussies together in our first tribadism. 

Nothing could truly compare to the pleasure of a cock hammering my gushing cunt but rubbing it against another pussy was a creature all its own! It felt incredible! We both panted and screamed as we struggled to move our pelvises as fast and as hard as we could muster. A puddle quickly formed beneath the two of us as our juices poured from out cunts and mixed together. I watched my daughter’s boobs jiggle and bounce as she moved and I could tell she was doing the same. If I didn’t need my arms to prop myself up I would have been squeezing them the whole time! 

“I’m cumming, Mommy! I’m gonna cum!” she eventually said to me. 

“Me too, sweetie! Mommy’s going to cum too!” I said back. 

We rubbed each other faster and harder until we climaxed. Our shared orgasm was one we would never forget! For it definitely put to rest any animosity we had. Now we were once again a loving mother and daughter. We resolved spending the day to further bond. 

We spent the rest of the day watching porn and having sex. My favorite part was when we were sitting on the living room couch together and watching porn on my laptop on the coffee table. We giggled like school girls while we fingered each other and watched the women in the videos fuck each other senseless. Each video we watched we pondered which ones we would try to act out later. Sadly I am still very lacking in the sex toy department. I don’t even have a proper strap-on! I’ve since ordered some online but it will still be a few days before they get here. 

Cindy’s on my bed right now, masturbating and calling me over. I really should have skipped writing this but I wanted to get it all down while it was still fresh in my mind! I never want to forget this day! 

Later diary!

**_Monday, April 25 th 2016_ **

Well diary, this will probably be my last entry. I’m going to have a lot better things to do from now on. But I was told to make this last entry just to give this a proper conclusion. 

Cindy and I woke up this morning with a fuck, a hearty breakfast and of course the last portion of Rocky’s report. 

“ _A bimbo’s life is a life of sex and servitude. She cares about nothing but the whims of her man, her master. Sometimes finding their chosen master is easier than they think. It could be as simple as a man walking up to them and saying ‘I want you to be my bimbo!’ Once this happens a bimbo must leave all other aspects of her life behind. She must dedicate herself to him fully. She must love and serve him for the rest of her days. For she is a bimbo. She exists to serve and to fuck.”_

I feel like Rocky must have been watching us somehow because as soon as we were finished we heard the doorbell ring. We both answered it and to our shock, Rocky was standing there! We were both hungry for more cock so we eagerly invited him inside. That’s when he said the words. The words that my daughter and I both longed to hear. 

“I want _you_ to be my bimbo, Bethany,” he said to me. “And I want _you_ to be my bimbo too, Cindy!”

It was like a lightbulb went on in both our heads. It all made sense now. The man I have been looking for…the man _we_ have been looking for…the man we could call “Master” and love and serve for the rest of our lives…it was Rocky!

It suddenly became clear to me. I quite enjoyed his report on the psychology of the bimbo but I couldn’t help but wonder why he chose this particular topic. Now I understood. He chose it for _me!_ It was his subtle way of saying to me that he was looking for a bimbo and listing the qualities he was looking for. He was describing _me!_ He knew I was a true bimbo at heart and wanted to show me that he recognized it. And not just in me but my daughter! 

Rocky…no, _Master_ slowly took off his clothes so we could see him in his naked glory for the first time. Cindy and I dropped to our knees and pledged ourselves to him forever. We are his bimbo whores! Now and forever! We will obey his every command! He only had to ask and we would do it! 

I saw so many cocks this weekend but NONE could compare to the one Master pulled from his pants! I confess it wasn’t quite as big as some of the ones that fucked us on Saturday. But the shape. The smell. And the taste. The wonderful…glorious…taste…

Cindy and I started off giving Master a double-blowjob. We each got half his cock and licked it all up and down. We both wrapped our lips around the tip, half sucking and half kissing each other. Master really liked that. I let my daughter have the honor of blowing him first. I learned during the orgy that she was the better blowjob whore. I sucked Master’s balls while she swallowed his cock. Master complimented me on my sucking. I was so honored! We must have been doing a great job at it because it didn’t take long for him to announce that he was ready to cum. We both stopped sucking and looked up at Master, mouths open and eager for his cum. He jerked off and we squealed with delight as his hot semen rained down on our heads. 

Master told us to clean ourselves up and we did. Cindy and I took turns licking Master’s cum off our faces. Cindy giggled as I licked her nose and slurped her cheeks. I did the same as she ran her tongue up my chin and kissed me. We gave each other a full-tongued kiss for Master’s viewing pleasure. When we were done Master ordered us to show him the bedroom.

We quickly took him upstairs to my room. Inside, Cindy and I jumped on the bed. I sat on the bed and faced Master with my legs spread wide. Cindy sat on top of me, more on my stomach with her legs also spread. Master could see both our pussies. We both begged to be the first to be blessed with his beautiful cock. Master thought long and hard on this and to my everlasting joy he picked me first. 

I was truly in heaven as Master’s thick meat stick slid inside me. My daughter was jealous watching Master fuck me just inches below her own pussy. But she occupied herself with masturbating and kissing Master as he pounded me. I also tried to help by squeezing Cindy’s boobs. Didn’t want her to feel left out! Master ordered me to talk dirty while we fucked. I told him I was his bimbo. His whore. His dirty little cunt to use whenever he wanted. Me and my daughter. We were both to fuck and use any way he wanted. I hoped Master was pleased with that. He couldn’t answer because he had his tongue in my daughter’s mouth. But he moved his hips faster and I took that as a good sign. 

Before long I could feel Master’s cock twitching inside me. He was going to cum! I could feel it! I begged him to cum! I begged him to shoot it all inside me! To fill me up with his hot seed and truly make me his whore! Master obliged and I truly became his woman. His bimbo. 

Cindy was next. I let her take the bed and Master climbed on top of her. His dick was still slippery from the mixture of his and my cum so it slid in very easily. I knelt on the floor behind Master, watching his beautiful cock ram my daughter’s pussy. I wondered long and hard on what I could do to help when I got an idea. I gave Master a rimjob, licking his asshole and swirling it around inside. I thought it would be disgusting but there was nothing about my Master that could possibly disgust me. I refused to stop until Master was satisfied. And he wasn’t that until he unleashed a second load into Cindy’s pussy. 

Next Master demanded a double boobjob! He took Cindy’s place on the bed and we crawled after him. We took a spot on either side of him and slowly wrapped our boobs already his still hard cock. I made sure not to take it all with my larger size. I wanted to make sure Cindy got her fair share. When we were both in position we started moving. We used our hands to move our boobs to massage his cock while arcing our backs to move up and down. We watched Master for any sign that he was pleased with our performance. Nothing else mattered but his satisfaction! Judging from the smile he had on his face I can confidently say he was pleased. Cindy and I were so happy that we kissed as we continued our boobjob. 

This was truly a magnificent moment. It was the moment where my daughter and I truly understood our place in the world. We were bimbos. We were horny whores who lived to serve and to fuck. And we belonged to our Master. Our lives, our bodies, were his to use and command. Nothing else mattered to us. We didn’t care about anything else. We didn’t _need_ to care about anything else. From this day forward we only needed to think and care about one thing: How could we serve Master today? When Master climaxed and rained cum down on our heads, we knew we had found our place. 

We had a long talk with Master when we finished having sex. Well, Master talked. We just listened and obeyed. Bimbos don’t come up with ideas unless the Master commands it. Master already had plenty of ideas so he did the thinking for us. Master had big plans for his career in psychology. He was planning to go into couples or sex therapy. He wanted to use his talents to help couples bond. To help women get in touch with their sexuality and find happiness. There was no doubt in my mind Master would succeed. But he would need to graduate first. We still had class that day and I was to give Master the highest grade and the best recommendations I could give him. He is going to graduate at the top of his class if I can manage it! 

After the school year ends I am to hand in my resignation to the university and all psychology practices I am part of. I don’t need to have those jobs anymore. They’re not suited to a bimbo like me. Cindy is also to withdraw her application to college. What doe s a bimbo need college for? Cindy agreed she didn’t need to go. It would just get in the way of her new job. Master has already made arrangements for my daughter to work at a strip club and call girl service run by a friend of his. He said she’ll spend half her nights on a stage wearing nothing but heels and a G-string and the other half spreading her legs in hotel rooms for anyone willing to pay. Master told me that I may have to work there part time too occasionally. But he had a different job in mind for me. I’m going to become a porn star! Another friend of his is an adult film producer. He’s always looking for new bimbos to star in his films and he thinks I’ll fit perfectly! 

I was shocked when I heard this news. I saw visions of myself being gangbanged relentlessly in front of a camera. I then pictured thousands upon thousands of men and maybe some women sitting in dark rooms and masturbating while they watched me get fucked silly. It was so hot! I started masturbating on the spot! Let me tell you that I can’t wait to get started on that job!

Master had one last thing to say to us before started having sex again. Our names were Bethany and Cindy Bowson. Master said that these names were not fitting for bimbos. We needed proper bimbo names before we could start our new lives and new careers. He looked at me and told me that my name is going to be…Bambi. Bambi Boobs! My name is now Bambi Boobs! And my daughter’s new name is Candi Boobs! I masturbated harder picturing the two of us on a DVD cover or poster outside a strip club, standing boob to boob and looking seductively at the camera with our names Bambi and Candi Boobs scrawled across the bottom. We were going to be a hit! A smash hit!

And that’s it, diary. That’s how I became Bambi Boobs, future porn star extraordinaire and bimbo whore of my beloved Master! Me and my daughter Candi. I still love writing our names. Bambi Boobs and Candi Boobs. So hot! But I won’t be writing it much anymore. I won’t be writing much period. The only things I want in my hands from now on is a cock or a dildo. Master insisted I write this final entry so he could read and enjoy it later. He wanted a “fun conclusion” to this story and what Master wants, Master gets. 

Adios, diary! Master and Candi are calling me over right now. We’re going to shoot a video to send to his friends to show off our sexual skills. It’s going to be exciting! 

I LOVE being a bimbo!


End file.
